


Gadget meeting Alice

by Zeroclaw



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), WolfOC's, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeroclaw/pseuds/Zeroclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadget meets an unusual other who he saves and becomes friends with. He tells her about his personal past, but can't seem to get the words out..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gadget meeting Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sooo, this is just a little piece Iv'e been working on at school for the past couple of weeks :3 It's a important scene where a character meets another character, Iv'e been working on those lately. But yea I'm pretty proud of it yay XD  
> Enjoy! -Zeroclaw
> 
> Characters  
> \- Gadget (Wolf with yellowish brownish fur, gray eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a gear around his eye)  
> \- Alice (Chickadee type bird with the colors, light gray, dark gray, and black)
> 
> *Still a work in progress btw*

“Don’t eat me please! I beg of you!” She cried.  
I walked towards her slowly with an odd expression on my face.  
She looked terrified as I came closer, still trying to escape the vines keeping her down.  
I took a few more steps, then sat down..  
“I’m not gonna eat you.” I chuckled.  
“You’re..you’re not?”  
“No, I laughed. I’m a vegetarian.  
But even if I wasn’t one, I wouldn’t have eaten you anyway.” I smiled.  
She sighed. “Thank you.”  
“Here let me help you.”  
I grabbed the vines with my teeth and pulled them back. The vine snapped and set her free. She hopped out of the pile and flapped her wings oddly.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked.  
“My wing is...broken” She said with an upset tone.  
“I can’t fly..”  
“Oh my gosh...I’m..I’m sorry that happened to you. Here,”  
I picked her up and placed her on my head.  
“You can stay with me until your wing heals.” I told her.  
“I’m sorry, but I never asked for your name..” She said.  
“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself I laughed. My names Gadget.”  
“I’m Alice.” The bird chirped.

“You know, you're not like any wolf I’ve seen before.  
You're...different.” She said.  
“The other wolves aren’t like me.. Although I think.. I’ve only seen one other wolf in my entire life.” I replied.  
“I’ve seen a few in my years. They don’t really like others and most of them aren’t very friendly.”  
“Yeah. That’s why it’s really weird to run into another wolf because.. you rarely ever see any others..” I said.

“Hey, shouldn’t you be in a pack?” She asked.  
“Oh no. You see, in the unknown wolves aren’t in packs. We're all lone wolves..  
But what about you? Shouldn’t you be with your family?”  
“No” She laughed. “I’m grown so once you get old enough, you leave your families to go live out on your own.” She said.  
“Oh.. yea that’s what it’s like for us to.” I said in an uncertain voice.  
“Where’s your family?” She questioned.  
“I was afraid she was going to ask that.. Should I tell her about my past?” I thought to myself. “It’s a little personal, but she is my friend so I might as well tell her..”  
“Um… I never knew my father.. Or what happened to him.. And….and my uh… My mother she..  
“I was choking so hard on my words I couldn't even speak.. Why was it so hard to talk about my parents? This was a little harder than I thought it would be..”  
“She died of sickness..” I said in a depressed tone.  
“I was just a pup, but I still remember everything..  
We always had fun together. I felt safe knowing there was always someone with me. And.. ever since then.. I kind of had a fear of being alone.. I was just a little pup all on my own. And.. you would think that being a lone wolf at such a young age would of made me tough, but… it didn’t..” I said.  
“You might not be tough...But you're kind and nice, and that’s the kind of person you are. You don’t have to be someone else.”  
“My mother raised me that way. To be kind and nice.. She didn’t like all the hatred in the world. Always killing others.. Beating each other for no reason.. It made no sense..  
So..my mother found a nice place to live and we just..lived happily there for all I could remember..

WIP WIP WIPW IWPWIwpipi


End file.
